Lily and James: The True Story of Their Love
by The Spirit of The Phoenix
Summary: Hey. This is a story about Lily and Jame, obviously, but it has an interesting twist. Hope you like it! Have a nice day!


Lily and James : The True Story of Their Love

A/N- I sincerely apoligize for the lack of details, I speed through their years pretty fast. I just had this idea pop into my head and I want to get it down as quickly as possible. I might go back and edit it, but I hope you still enjoy it. If no one likes it I wont continue this story

Disclaimer – I own two characters, but I don't want to spoil it for you.

Lily's POV

Nervousness and Excitement coursed through my body. I was on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for my neighbor, Arabella Figg, to meet me. She and myself had discovered only a month ago that we were both witches, and were to go to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. My parents were overjoyed, as I learned that my great aunt was also a witch. A very good one too. Neither Arabella or myself had known that we had magical blood. Arabella had an aunt whose name was Arabella also who was a witch. 

BAM! A large body ran into me. The funny thing was, that I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body, like in movies and books. I looked up to see the face of a boy. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was actually very handsome.

"Hello." He said. "My name is Harry Daniels."

"I'm Lily Evans," I said to the boy.

"And I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Said a boy with messy black hair to me. He pointed to another black haired boy and one who looked weary and had fair hair. "We're first years. We'll see you at the sorting!" And all of them ran off. I assumed he was the leader of their "gang".

Arabella chose that moment to arrive. "Hello Lily, I'm so excited I can't stand it! Lets get on the train now!" So Arabella and I boarded the train and found a compartment with some other first year girls.

Three hours later Airie ( my nickname for her, as it sounds like her name and Aries is her Zodiac sign ) and I became extremely bored, so we decided to explore the train. It turned out we landed in the compartment which the boys I had met earlier were in. Airie knew who they were, I had told her all about them. As I looked at Harry that jolt of electricity shot up my body again. What WAS that? We stayed with the boys the rest of the way to Hogwarts and spent our time discussing Quidditch and pranks ( the boys lived for both ) . Before we knew it, we arrived at Hogwarts.

Nervousness and excitement coursed through my body for the second time that day. I was waiting to be sorted. I prayed that my friends and I would all be in Gryffindor, that seemed to be the best house. 

"Sirius Black." Professor McGonagall screamed. Sirius ran to the sorting hat. Seconds later it declared him a Gryffindor.

"Harry Daniels." As I heard the name I felt the electric charge again. The Sorting Hat thought about him for an extremely long time. Then it said "Slytherin."I gasped and looked at my friends. They all had shocked looks on their faces. I stole a look at Harry. he looked sad but not surprised-almost as if he knew this was coming.

I had no time to dwell on this as McGonagall called my name. I put the Sorting Hat on my head. It told me:

"My dear Lily, you are very talented. I see that your heart wants to be in Slytherin, due to a certain someone. You have many struggles ahead of you, but you will brave them all, which is why I shall put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting Hat's words confused me. SLYTHERIN?! I wanted to be in that house? I paid no attention to the rest of the sorting. All of my other friends were in Gryffindor. I was quiet during dinner, but everyone else was too, no doubt thinking about Harry.

All of my classes were very interesting. I particularly excelled in Charms. But most interesting was my very first potions class…

The professors name was Yo Quiero. He was a little Mexican man with a nice demeanor and a friendly manner. The first thing he did was assign partners. I prayed I wouldn't get landed with a Slytherin- other than Harry.

"Evans, Daniels." Professor Quiero shouted out. Harry moved his things over to my cauldron. Our arms touched. I'm sure you can guess what I felt- electricity. A weird feeling- but somehow good. Harry turned out to be a genius at potions. I felt good about my life at Hogwarts.

Life continued on. Harry was in our common room most of the time. The boys played tricks on the Slytherins, with the help of Harry and Harry's best friend in Slytherin – Peter Pettigrew. Harry and James were closer than close – like brothers. They shared a bond that was indescribable. Ravenclaw won the house cup in my first year and also the house cup. Before I knew it, a year had gone by in my life.

My second year progressed in quite the same way as my second one. Harry and I grew very close. I will never forget that fateful night in my life, Harry and I were hiding in a secret room known only to us…

"Lily, do you really consider me your friend?"

"Of course!"

"Would you be my friend even if I told you something really stupid?"

"Oh, Harry what a silly question! Of course! You're one of my closest friends!"

"Yeah, we are friends… oh maybe I shouldn't tell you this…"

"Go on and tell me…it can't be that bad!"

"It is."

"Well tell me anyway!"

"Okay…Lily…I…I…I"

"Spit it out!"

"I like you! Everytime I see you or touch you, I feel a jolt of electricity shoot up my body, oh Lily, I'm so sorry…"

I realized that I liked him too. That was what the electricity was. I knew what I had to do. I leaned over and kissed him.

That kiss was perfect. My body got all warm and I knew right then and there that he was the one I wanted to marry. I loved him.

"I feel the same way about you, Harry." I said softly when our kiss broke apart. He looked at me, grinned, and leaned in to kiss me again.

Many sweet words and kisses were shared after that night. I fell more and more in love with Harry. But I could never bring myself to tell him because I wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

Our relationship continued and I didn't ever want to be anyone else's girlfriend. Another year passed.


End file.
